Getting Over You
by PurplePickles213
Summary: Cece has been dating Deuce for a while, but is unsatisfied. When she sees something shocking, will she ever like Deuce again? Will she find the one who is made for her? Cy/Dece.
1. Chapter 1

**Gettin' Over You**

**Hey, so new story I am making a whole bunch of them. This is a Dece and Cy story so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or YouTube.**

**Cece's POV**

"Hah, that's funny, click on that one!" Deuce said, pointing at the next video on the screen.

"C'mon, Deuce, why don't we do something fun?" I groaned. I was tried of watching videos of people getting hurt on YouTube. Of course, we can't do what I want to do, because then Deuce would break up with me.

Don't get me wrong, I love Deuce. And he loves me. And I know that. It's not like he would hurt me, that's all wrong. It's just; he is bossy and is never satisfied. It frustrates me, but it was worth it.

"Ce, I know you want to do something else, but one more," he begged, looking at me sincerely.

"Fine," I mumbled, clicking on the video he was pointing to.

Deuce's phone began to buzz. He looked at it, and so did I. The caller ID was Sandra.

"Who's that?" I wondered.

"My mom," Deuce said quickly.

"Your mom is named Izabel," I recalled, scowling at him.

"Mom? I meant cousin," Deuce said, rushed.

"Oh," I said, even though this behavior was odd.

"Got to go," Deuce said.

"See you," I said halfheartedly.

Deuce snatched up his stuff and left without a peep.

Sometimes, Deuce frustrated me so much. I got really agitated by him, so I grabbed my iPod and stomped out the door.

A few moments later, I reached a small, obscured park in the middle of a bustling city. It was odd, but as odd as it was, it was peaceful. I plopped down by a tree. On the tree was carved: _Ty + Cece. _I smiled to myself.

I put in my iPod and closed my eyes. I listened to Super Bass by Nicki Minaj before deciding that the song was too played out. I turned on Where Them Girls At and began to doze off.

"Cece!" a voice yelled. I continued to sleep.

"CECE!" the same voice yelled, shaking me rapidly. I woke up and screamed, only to realize that it was Ty.

"Ty!" I scoffed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, for a second I thought you were dead," Ty joked, and I smacked him on the shoulder.

Ty plopped down next to me. He sighed and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I insisted.

"You only come here when you feel upset," Ty pointed out.

Why did he have to know me so well? "It's Deuce," I admitted.

"What did he do this time?" Ty moaned.

"Nothing, nothing at all! But that is the problem! He doesn't do anything," I vented.

"Sounds like Deuce," Ty mumbled.

"And every time I try to do something, he like gets all mad. I don't know what to do, Ty!" I cried, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Tell him," Ty advised.

"No, it's not that easy!" I snapped.

"Then what do you do?" Ty wondered, calmly.

"I- I don't know!" I cried.

Pain was clear in Ty's eyes. I hated when he was sad. It was odd, because I didn't mind when Deuce was sad.

"I'm here for you," Ty said, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2: Singing In The Rain

**Getting Over You Chapter 2**

**Hello. Some pinheads out there are like "this story is Cy not Ceuce." DON'T QUESTION MOI! I know what I am doing and are you writing the story? NO! I am! So don't tell me what to do, got that little reviewer? Okay so I hope you enjoy :D**

**Cece's POV**

_Hey what's up _Deuce texted the day after.

**nuttin **I replied quickly.

_Wanna come over today?_

**cant **I lied.

_Aw, come on _

**cant **I repeated.

The texting stopped after that. Deuce was always so…demanding. Not to mention the fact that he was acting all strange lately.

Our relationship wasn't always like this. In fact, in the beginning it was fine. We met in 7th grade. He was in my literature class. Ever since the beginning of this year he has been acting weird. It upsets me most of the time, for he is so selfish.

I snatched up my rain jacket and shuffled into it, feeling immediate warmth. The journey to the lobby was a silent one, and I stared at my black boots that were sure to get ruined in the pouring rain. When I reached the lobby, however, my silence was interrupted.

"Hey, Ce!" Ty called.

Looking up from my boots, a smile grew across my face. "Hey."

"Where you going in this torrential rain?" Ty wondered.

"Wow, big word usage!" I giggled. "Just out for a walk."

"When it's raining?"

"It helps me think."

"About?"

"The common subject."

"Deuce?"

"Yes, Deuce."

Ty looked at the wet floor as I bit my lip.

"Well, how about I join?" Ty said.

My heart felt lighter. "You will?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

I rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, standing on my tippy toes to do so.

"Thanks, Ty!" I smiled. We left the lobby and ran down the sidewalks, splashing in the inch-deep puddles. The rain still continued to downpour, but we didn't care at all.

Just like the old times.


	3. Formal Fail

**Gettin' Over You: Chapter 2**

**Hey long time no update. I'm updating everything so over and over. These twenty stories shall finish before new ones! Alright, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Cece's POV**

I walked bored through the hallways. Same old same old, nothing new. I strode through the halls with confidence, not carrying any books because I don't actually care about my grade. My mom never cared about what I did. I was known as the school's troublemaking bad girl. And I was O.K. with that status. I don't care about my scolding teachers. I care about my social life. I am not going to be some loser. Some people say that I am going to end up as some hobo in the street. Nah, I have a backup plan that you don't need smarts for. Dancing is perfect. And I do it with my best friend Rocky too.

My other best friend, Ty (Rocky's brother), dances sometimes too. His true desire is to be a rapper. First he has to convince his father.

When I reached the main corridor, there was large group huddling around something. I peered over the heads and saw a table with little slips of paper.

"So, Cece, are you going to this dance?" Cole Phillips, the school nerd, asked. Cece snorted. "Even if I was, I wouldn't go with you." Cole looked upset and walked away. I searched the crowd until I saw black pointy hair.

"Hi Deucie-Poo!" I giggled. Deuce turned sharply. "Oh, hey Cece."

"So, are you going to the formal?" Cece asked. Deuce looked around. "Yeah, but I can't go with you. I'm going with friends." And with that he walked away.

Leaving me alone.


End file.
